


The Riders of Tria

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3x4x3, AU, Elves, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: A curious elf meets a curious human and then everything changes.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Riders of Tria

This is a project I have been outlining and otherwise working on for a while now, seems like forever most days. It will be a long one and I don't mean simply chapter count, no clue on that one right now. It will be a three part series with maybe a few One Shots to flesh out a mentioned story if readers wish it. As it currently stands the first part is at 140 pages written unfinished, a written page spaced only as a page break so other than the spaces between words it is a wall of text. I also add details since when I write things down rather then type them up I skip the flourish. The first part will be at least 10 chapters long with the second and third parts being added to the series as their plots come into play. If you have read an enjoyed my other longer Gundam Wing works than you should hopefully find this of interest as well. The other pilots will be added as the story moves along so do not worry about that. I think maybe I play too many fantasy games.

 **WarNinGs** : Elves, Mythical elements both created and anecdotal, Pilots and others add through out chapters, Yaoi/Slash.

**Aishi Say**

“ _H_ _aritsumeta yumi no furueru tsuru yo  
tsuki no hikari ni zawameku sonata no kokoro_

_Togisumasareta yaiba no utsukushi  
sono kissaki ni yoku nita omae no yokogao_

_Kanashimi to ikari ni hisomu makoto no kokoro wo_  
_Shiru wa mori no sei_  
_Mononoke-tachi dake_.”

Was listening to this too much while finishing typing this up so it is stuck in my head. This would be the theme from Mononoke Hime or Princess Mononoke, need to re-watch this movie. If you have never listened to it I suggest YouTube, there is a version in English if listening to Japanese is not your thing.

**MONONOKETACHIDAKEMONONOKETACHIDAKE**

Quatre moved through the ancient trees of his home drawn by a cry of pain that had lasted but a breath. He knew this was the not the wisest of actions, but the young elfin lord was almost constantly curious. Moving into a clearing he noted his darkly colored centurion protector standing there glaring down at the still figure lying on soft grass at his hoofed feet. Rashid looked up as a few of the other forest guardians approached him as did their young protectorate, “Stay away from it Master Quatre.”

Quatre frowned at the fallen figure, they did not look all that threatening as most evil things did, “What is he?” The stranger looked human, however that did not mean he was purely human, or human at all.

“A filthy human,” Rashid answered, hooves fidgeting as any annoyed or nervous horse’s would, he did not like or trust humans. Being part human did not endear a race to humans nor humans to that race, though centaur were treated well enough by the general human population since horses were not threatening animals.

Quatre tilted his head still not seeing what about him was enough to annoy his friend so much, “He looks clean enough to me.” The blond saw nothing to indicate the human was a follower or practitioner of dark magics, not that all who followed the dark openly showed their true allegiance.

Rashid blinked at his young friend before shaking his head, he was still so young really, “Master Quatre do not get so close. They are a tricky race.” The human was a fighter, fighters were unpredictable at best, violent killers at worst.

Quatre ignored his often paranoid sounding lead protector and knelt down, carefully turning the human over to get a better look at him. The other looked about his age, relatively speaking of course, clearly in shape as most of his race was, and still not at all threatening looking. Looking up he meet dark eyes with his equally dark ones, “Did he attack you?” Humans often attacked mystical creature out of fear or ignorance of them, it was a pity really.

Rashid snorted pawing at the grass, some crosses were more like their counterparts then others, “I did not give him the chance.”

Quatre blinked at Rashid's answer before frowning, that was not like him, “Not all humans are threats to us. He’s just a child.”

“Human children can be as vicious as rabid wolves,” Rashid reminded his young charge, Quatre's compassion was raceless it seemed.

Quatre brushed soft sun-kissed brown bangs back into place, “Perhaps, though treating all humans as threats makes us no better than they are.” Pale fingers snatched a sliver chain from the grass, examining the strange feather and crescent symbol. “Rashid?”

Rashid took the chain studying the crescent the feather's tip ran through its center, the insignia was of a group of Riders. “He is a Rider of Tria, they are group who hunts evil creatures and protects mystical beings. They take their name from their winged goddess of the moon and the hunt…they are tolerable humans.”

Quatre nodded not surprised since Elvin Riders protected their lands form threats as the human’s did, “Are there any monsters about?”

Rashid looked to his men frowning, they shook their heads and he nodded, “No.”

“I wonder why he is here then?” As Quatre understood it his people hunted evil, and if there was no evil near it made less sense for him to be there.

“He can tell us later,” Rashid commented curious as well. “Take the child, but be gentle with him. I will lead a patrol just in case.”

“Sir,” A paint centaur said as he took the human and headed into the woods from where they had come.

Quatre nodded to Rashid giving him consent to do as he saw fit, taking the pendent back as the centaur headed out. Watching sunlight glint off of pale silver he smiled, “Tria…pretty.”

**MONONOKETACHIDAKEMONONOKETACHIDAKE**

Quatre sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at the serene looking human. It was not as if he had never seen a human before, they were seemly everywhere outside of elfin vales and holts, but he had never been allowed to get so close to one. Elves were stories to humans really with so few actually meeting them, and Dark Mages wanting their powers. He had never met a Dark anything before and that was fine by him, he hated fighting but not fighters. The human looked liked one, he had seen many in his relatively short time, and he had learned he had a talent for reading people. This human resembled a feline but that was simply the body, while pleasant, it could lie or at least mislead someone. Pale fingers hovered over a slowly beating heart closing his eyes he looked inside, seeing the magic that flowed like blood under the skin, the child was touched as well. Curious he leaned closer trying to guess his gifts by feel alone, elemental gifts were the easiest, as were healing gifts, because they were the purest, others gifts could be more elusive.

The fair skinned blond jumped when the human shifted curling on his side with a soft moan. Reminding himself sleep was not as still as death the elf sat back down, watching sifting sunlight catch the highlights in the long bangs that hid the human’s face from him. Leaning close he brushed the silken locks away careful not to touch the other’s face. The elf had no desire to disturb the human’s sleep, his feeling weak only made the elf less willing to disturb him. The staves the centaur used had draining spells since mages coveted magic, and tended to relay on their arcane powers as their only line of defense. Centaur were noble warriors and did not kill a helpless opponent, though sometimes accidents happened, so the innocent were simply relocated. Quatre had never heard of Tria, he had seen images of a winged goddess with a crescent mark on her brow, but as captivating as she had been she was not of the High Ones. The pale youth froze when he felt warmth against his finger tips and he opened his eyes blinking at pale fingertips resting on warm sun-kissed flesh. Lifting his hand he frowned at it not sure when he had told it to move, or if he even had. His head turned when he heard the soft sound of shifting cloth, the human had sat up his face in his hand. “You should lay still,” Quatre informed the human softly, frowning when dark forest green eyes looked up at him sun glinting in them like fire off a gem, simply beautiful. Long lashes touched as the human blinked at him head tilting like a curious feline’s but he said nothing. “um…hello. Do you feel all right? I am sure that spell hurt, and I do apologize, but we are very cautious of strangers here and…” Quatre trailed off as the human frowned, closing pale fingers around his palm when he reached for his face, “Can you speak?”

“Prince,” Rashid started trailing off when he noticed the human sitting up, “Ah, you are awake.” Quatre watched dark eyes narrow slightly in recognition but the human remained still, he could not blame the other for the glare. “I would not have attacked you if I had known you were a servant of Tria,” Rashid held up the pendent watching eyes focus on it. Graceful fingers slipped from paler ones taking the chain from the centaur nodding, but still saying nothing. Rashid nodded back accepting the human was not a threat as his pendent suggested, “Master, Rider.”

Quatre nodded, turning back to the silent human as he slipped his pendent back on, “It is lovely … do you all wear one or…” The elf stopped speaking when fingers as warm and gentle as a summer breeze brushed his bespelled ear, causing the human to frown. Reaching out he ran his fingers along the human’s ear getting a blink, “Is this a greeting of some kind?” The human blinked again before chuckling, clearly amused, confusing him, “What?”

“It is no greeting I know of,” Trowa answered, amused by the clear confusion even though he knew he should not be, it was rude.

“Oh..,” Quatre liked his laugh, and his voice was pleasant, but he was still very confused, “Then why?”

Trowa smirked at the blond caster, folding his arms on his raised knee, “Why are your ears bespelled?”

Quatre covered his ears shocked by the question, “You can see?! I mean…what do you mean?” He had never met a human with Sight and he had no idea what to do now.

Trowa chuckled softly before he gently lowered the other's paler hands, “Yes I can, seeing spells comes in handy. Now Little Prince, why bespell your ears unless you have something to hide?” The pristine white tunic and leggings were finely crafted, the gold embellishes, and fair skin added up to noble at least.

“I have nothing to hide,” Quatre answered, frowning at the amused but skeptical look before looking down, “I mean…well…I do not _want_ to have anything to hide.”

“It’s nice to have a goal,” Trowa could tell the other was too proper to be a good liar, and couldn’t help but feel a little for him.

“I like to think so,” Quatre commented looking back up, dark eyes were still amused, “May I ask you something?”

Trowa leaned forward a bit at the question, “There is little real harm in simply asking a question.”

Quatre frowned considering his answer, “I guess there is not. Why are you here?”

Trowa smirked considering how much he should tease the prince, “I’m hunting.”

“Hunting what exactly?” Quatre was friends with many hunters and was curious about what the human was after so close to elfin lands.

“Elves,” Trowa answered watching the blond pale as he stared at him, “hm.”

Quatre frowned at the human, could Rashid have been wrong and what of his own gifts? “Why hunt elves?” He was not sure he would like the answer but he had to know, something about this human made him want to know why.

Trowa leaned close, watching the nervous blond closely but amused, “For the same reason you are sitting here right now.” Dark aquamarine eyes widened as the fair youth froze when his graceful looking finger tilted his childlike face upward, “Or is it simply a myth that elves do not lie lightly?”

Quatre worried his lower lip at the question, Rashid would be furious if he revealed himself lightly however the human was already aware he was an elf so did it matter? Rashid trusted Tria's followers and this human rider had given him no reason to do otherwise. Raising his hands he placed then moved them as if he was drawing back a hood rather then a glamor spell. Lowering his hands he watched the human’s face carefully, “No it is not. Now that you have found an elf what will you do?”

Trowa tilted his head, the delicate ears did nothing to change the other's childlike appearance, “Why should I do anything?”

Quatre blinked before frowning at the human who was not making very much sense to him, “I do not understand...You come here seeking one of my race and now that you are face to face with one you have no further plans of action?” At a slight nod pale brows knitted slightly, “Are all your race so illogical?”

Trowa grinned a bit at the elf's response, “Many are yes, however I was simply curious. I have been told I have knack for finding what is hidden so I decided to test my skills. I would seem I have passed.”

Quatre nodded as his brow relaxed, “I am curious about humans but many would fear or harm me.” He could understand the fear, they were mysteries too each other really, the hate he never wanted to understand.

"Why trust me?” Trowa asked openly curious, he had also been told he came off as very trustworthy.

Quatre reached out and touched the crescent crowned feather, “Rashid told me your order can be trusted, though you seem kind.”

Trowa gave the elf a slight amused smile, “I see no reason not to be.”

Dark eyes closed as the elf reached out with his magic, sensing calm amusement confirming what he saw in rich green was the truth. “You have no fear of my powers?”

“I have a few of my own so why should I?” Trowa countered titling his head slightly, elfin magic was hardly dark and twisted.

“I am an elf,” Quatre answered, that was enough for most.

Trowa nodded, it was hard to miss now that the glamor spell had been removed, “And I hunt and slay monsters. Do I frighten you simply because I am human?”

“Human mages do make us a little nervous,” Quatre admitted, Dark Mages abusing the laws of magic and nature for power. Short lives leading to impatience and fear causing much strife and tragedies that thankfully most elves and humans avoided. “If you had been a threat Rashid would have killed you before you could have done us any harm.”

“Rather than just a headache?” Trowa teased rubbing his temples, he had suffered worst greetings though rarely from his own side.

Quatre watched graceful fingers massage temples, the human seemed well enough, “I am sorry he harmed you.”

Trowa held up a hand stopping any more apologies, “He was only trying to protect you.”

“He worries so,” Quatre smiled fondly, he loved his second father dearly. “Thank you for being so understanding.” It was pleasantly surprising, making him even more curious about this human rider.

Trowa shrugged unconcerned, “I am a little swore, no lasting harm done.”

“Prince?” A female voice called as a flap was lifted, another elf smiled at the blonde male before noting the brunet and gasped. “Oh I...please forgive the intrusion.”

“No, Hilde, please it is all right,” Quatre assured the purple haired female who was looking down at her feet.

Trowa frowned ignoring the prince, “I mean you no harm.”

Hilde looked up at the unknown gentle voice, walking up to the seated pair she nodded, “Of course not you are one of Tria's Chosen.” Pale fingers reached out and touched the silver pendent almost reverently before she turned her dark violet eyes to meet rich green. “I have meet a few of you order before Rider, it is an honor.”

Trowa smiled as he reached out taking this new elf's, Hilde's, hand in his own darker one, bring it to his lips he kissed soft skin, “The honor is mine My Lady.”

Hilde returned the smile before averting her eyes, hand remaining where it was, “I am nothing special.” There was no way the human would be able to tell her lineage by looks alone, even the prince was dressed casually if not well while traveling.

“Neither am I really,” Trowa assured Hilde gently, he was no highborn.

Hilde blinked as she looked up, “But she chose you?” She could not understand how someone could dismiss being chosen by a goddess by claiming they were nothing special.

Trowa nodded, “I am still just rider, please don't faint?” Hand tighten it's hold as it shifted to the young looking woman's wrist, ready to keep her for falling if it came to that.

Quatre smiled knowing Hilde simple looked so unsteady because she was not used to modest riders let alone humans. “Hilde I fear you are worrying our human quest.”

Hilde blushed embarrassed, glancing at long nimble looking fingers closed around her wrist, “I am sorry, I am not used to such a modest Chosen.”

Trowa relaxed with a small encouraging smile, “Not at all I am used to confusing people.”

Smiling a bit at that Hilde turned to her prince, hand slipping from the human's pleasantly warm one. “My Prince I came to deliver this to you.”

“Thank you Hilde,” Quatre took the offered scroll with a bowed head.

Bowing to her prince Hilde smiled, he was a kind master, turning to the human she bowed her head smiling when he returned the gesture, “Good day.”

“I take I will be attracting a lot of attention?” Trowa comment glancing at the flap Hilde had left swaying ever so slightly as it settled.

Quatre nodded as he glanced at the scroll, everything was still peaceful as it should be, “You are a human, and a mage at that, in a holt so yes.”

“Holt?” Trowa frowned slightly at the unknown word, curious as any cat.

“It is what we call a fortified type of settlement, I believe you humans refer to such as a fortress or fort.” Quatre had forgotten for a moment he had not been speaking with one of his men.

“Ah, you hide your magic very well,” It made sense that a base away from the heart of elfin lands would be more of a fortress then a not. Even if it was some hideaway for royals it would still be protected, even if the walls were nothing more than magic.

Quatre frowned glancing away, “Not well enough it seems.”

Trowa half smirked at the muttering, “I am _very_ persistent.”

“Oh I am sure you are,” Quatre retorted, a rider who gave up easily was hardly fit to call themselves a rider in the first place.

Trowa titled his head as he regarded the prince, “Are you angry with my being here Majesty?”

Quatre turned surprised by the question, he had been muttering so he very well could have given that impression without intending to. “No, of course not.” The human raised his head a bit but still watched him much like curious feline would, it seemed fitting somehow. “Rashid is unhappy a human found this place, however you are a kind one, you mean us no harm.” Reaching out he captured a darker hand, fingers closing gently when the human made no move to pull away. A mage's hands were weapons, deadly ones depending on skill and intent, only a foolish mage forgot these truths. “The pure curiosity of a child...I suffer from this as well.” It made him smile absently, he had always heard humans lost so much as they grew it was sad.

Trowa smiled at the absent one on a face far more innocent looking than his own, “And just what do you wish to know Prince?”

“A name,” Quatre answered smile widening a bit. “And please feel free to call me Quatre, you are a quest here.” The human was no subject of his, he did not want the human to feel he had to treat him as such unless that was his wish.

Trowa nodded accepting the offer, “Well Quatre my friends call me Trowa.”

“Trowa...pretty,” Quatre rather liked the name, it has a lyrical quality to it he found pleasing.

“So I have been told,” Trowa informed the prince teasing him just a little.

Quatre smiled at the human's tone, frowning slightly in thought after a moment, “Do many react that way, not asking about your name?”

Head tilted, “Some do simply because I am a mage but yes..,” Trowa answered before shrugging slightly, “One gets used to it.”

“Rashid told me little of Her but I know I do not know Her.” Quatre did not know Tria, Rashid's praise of her followers was enough to make him curious. “I fear elves only for the High Ones.”

Trowa nodded, the elven gods had come up before, “Every race has its favored gods.”

Quatre smiled absently, “Humans have many.”

“That we do,” Trowa acknowledged with a bow of his head.

“Is it hard to learn them all?” Quatre knew every land had it own set of gods and monsters, some overlapping, and he wondered where this human had come from, what gods he had called on before Tria had come to him.

Trowa considered the question for a moment, he rather enjoyed learning of various gods and monsters, “It can be.”

Quatre nodded, brow furrowed as he thought for a moment, “May I try something?”

“Such as?” Trow prompted curious.

“I would like to see if I can guess your gifts using my own,” Quatre answered simply, he would elaborate if the human wished to ask.

Trowa titled his head studying fidgeting fingers for a moment before holding up his hands, “Sounds amusing.”

“I have have done this before,” Quatre assured the human as he relaxed, paler hands raising to slowly meet darker ones.

“Oh humans?” Trowa asked tone even, the elf was curious about humans so may have tried this before or not it was hard to be sure.

Quatre frowned slightly as his fingertips touched Trowa's, he could feel the slight callouses one acquired from weapon use, “Not very often.”

Trowa nodded, Quatre's fingers child soft against his own, fit with his innocent aura, “See my point.”

“Yes, thank you,” Quatre answered softly as he flatted his palm, Trowa's hand warm and relaxed under his own.

“No need, we might as well satisfy each other's curiosity,” Trowa gave the elf a half smirk as he wink, he was adorable unsure. Closing his his eyes he waited to see what elfin magic felt like when not an attack.

Quatre blinked at the teasing before smiling, shaking his head as the human closed his eyes calmly waiting for him to use his gifts. Closing his own dark eyes the elf opened his mind, touch making it very easy to seek what he wished to fine. The human's mind was clam and still as a lake on a windless day and he smiled at the trust. Looking deeper he sought the power in the veins he had sensed before, mental fingers brushing the heat-less surging energy every mage possessed. Silvery white light that was purely divine glowed steady as the moon under whips of pure white that were all but invisible. “Windsong.”

“Hm?” Trowa hummed at what sounded like a name rather than term, mages had many nicknames.

Quatre opened his eyes, “She was a Windcaller like you...I have never seen wind before.”

“Most elves have water or earthen talents so that is not surprising,” Trowa commented.

Quatre blinked, Trowa's tone had been sure, “How do you know that?”

“I get around,” Trowa answered with a slight smirk before shifting into a smile. “Your hands are very gentle.”

“Thank you,” Quatre looked down sure he was blushing slightly, “I try very hard not to pry.

Trowa smiled as he gently squeezed Quatre's fingers reassuringly, “You can hardly pry when invited.”

Quatre looked up, smiling once more at the trust the human showed him and his intentions so unlike humans in the stories Rashid often told him. The soft pressure reminded him he was still touching the human, blinking he noted their fingers were interlaced and he did not remember doing so. “I...forgive me?”

“For this?” Trowa asked raising their hands unconcerned. “Touch helps so why apologize?” He had offered his hands for the elf to take if he wished, the pale hands were clean and their hold light so what harm had they done?”

“I,” Quatre looked away, he could tell Trowa was not bothered by it, “I am sorry I embarrass easily.” Normally the situation was formal enough he was able to hide it better but they were alone, so casually intimate it was impossible.

Trowa nodded as he straighten his fingers before pulling them free in one fluid motion, “Ah...I am not.”

Quatre nodded as he lowered his hands, folding them in his lap, “That is good to know.” The elf was not one to go about trying to make others uncomfortable or upset but he knew little of human ways, no doubt he would stumble more than once. “Are most humans like that?”

“Most I know yes,” Trowa answered as he flattened his palms on his thighs, “though commoners aren't usually as shy as nobles.”

“I do not know many,” Quatre admitted, it was hard to really get to know people quickly. “Most people I know well outside of court are guardians.”

Trowa gave a slight nod, “Most nobles I know are simply business.”

Quatre titled his head slightly, something about the human's tone got his attention. “Do you dislike them?”

Trowa frowned, “I dislike anyone who threats others of their own kind worst then they would livestock.”

“If I believed everything I have heard of your kind I would believe you you were like that.” Quatre could understand Trowa's dislike of such people, as if lowborn were of no importance.

Trowa sighed closing his eyes, “Some days it feels like that is the truth.”

Quatre nodded, Riders often dealt with the worst of races, “I am sure, your race is a bit crude.”

Trowa arched a brow at the comment, “Oh?”

“I may not know many humans but I have seen things,” Quatre continued, he had heard stories all his life but he had seen a few examples of human's ignorance in his life. Humans were numerous it was hard to escape their influence without retreating to the hidden parts of the world.

Trowa frowned at the elf, “I had heard eves were arrogant.”

“I am no such thing!” Quatre gaped offended, where had that come from all of a sudden? The human had seemed to have such an insightful understanding had he simply missed something?

“Am I crude?” Trowa countered remaining still where he was kneeling.

“I am unsure,” Quatre did not know the man well enough to say definitively one way or the other, though he felt safe in deeming him good at any rate.

“I am human so I must be crude,” Trowa reminded the elf tone edging into annoyed.

Frowning slightly Quatre leaned forward a bit, “There is no need to be insulted short lived races tend to...”

“Be less refined?” Trowa suggested cutting the elf off. “Perhaps if I was not a commoner I would prove you wrong.”

Quatre raised his hands, “I have nothing against commoners or humans.”

Trowa frowned, “If I was not Tria sworn would you have sought me out if you saw me on one of your trips?”

“No, you are a mage. Human mages are often power hungry and I am magical.” Quatre answered watching dark eyes narrow in calculating annoyance, a very feline expression. Lowering his hands back to his lap he sighed realizing what he had to have been sounding like. “And I sound like a paranoid non-human. Forgive me, I am not used to speaking to your kind?”

“Caution is not such a bad idea considering what a Dark or Blood mage would do to you,” Trowa reminded the elf evenly.

“Sometimes we forget not all humans dangerous,” Quatre continued not wanting to really think about what those two classes of mages did to the living or even the dead.

“Humans prey on each other after all,” Trowa was too aware of how evil worked, it infected and festered any race the same.

Quatre frowned as he regraded the human, “You enjoy making points don't you?”

Trowa nodded, “Yes I do.”

“I did not truly insult you did I?” Quatre was unsure if Trowa had been hurt by his words or simply reminding him some would be. The last thing he wanted was to cause the man some sort of needless harm.

Trowa shook his head, “No Quatre you did not, I know you meant nothing by it.”

Quatre nodded relived but still not entirely pacified, “Still I should have thought before I spoke. I am a prince and what if the next human I speak with is not so understanding?”

“Then they'll be a noble,” Trowa teased with a half smirk.

“I'm a noble,” Quatre countered, comforted by the teasing even if he did not fully agree with it.

“No, you are a royal,” Trowa corrected still smirking.

Quatre frowned considering that, “Is that not worst?” Surly it had to be since royals were ranked above nobles.

Trowa shook his head, “I'm not going to answer that.”

“Trowa really?” Quatre protested trying not to laugh.

“What? We do don't get along as a general rule,” Trowa explained, he could count the number of nobles he had met he had not wanted to maim at all with fingers left over.

“Well there are many noble here,” Quatre informed the human, lesser to be sure but still nobles.

“I'm with you not them,” Trowa countered not all that concerned with the bloodlines of elves just then.

“Well yes but...I'm not sure what I'm saying,” Quatre sighed softly that smirk was distracting, and he was very aware it was only the two of them.

Trowa chuckled softly, “You are chiding me for being short with nobles.”

“How short?” Quatre was a little worried about eh answer he would receive. He had heard more then enough stories about depraved human nobility.

Trowa shrugged, “Depends on the noble.”

Quatre smiled absently in agreement, raising a finger he wagged it at the amused human. “Well you must behave here, after all you are a human so you must be an example of how refined your race can be.”

Trowa smirked at the haughty tone, the elf did it well, “A game could be fun.”

“Game?” Quatre frowned not sure what Trowa meant by his choice of that word, he should not forget the human seemed to chose his words with propose.

“You dislike games?” Trowa asked head tilting curiously.

“No,” Quatre answered shaking his head, “I like them very much but why do you wish to play a game with us?” Catching the human's meaning of an act or part and was unsure how serious he was being with his question.

“I enjoy playing them, and I have a feeling some of your people will no be so accepting,” Trowa answered evenly, he was a human mage and so carried the stigma of centuries of mistrust and dark deeds done by the weak and foolish many long since dead.

Quatre nodded, “You may be a human mage but you are harmless and I will allow none of my people to mistreat you.” A little unease at first would not last long, strangers always had a to deal with a few suspicious eyes everywhere they went.

Trowa shook his head, “I can take care of myself so do not concern yourself, my feelings are not so delicate.”

“That may be so, however, you are my quests here and I want you to feel welcomed not watched.” Quatre understood Trowa may not take his people's initial suspicion personally, which was very enlighten for one so young race notwithstanding. That aside Quatre tried to make everyone feel welcomed and Trowa's being human was not something within the rider's power to change, and Tria seemed fine with his race so why should mortals care?

Trowa nodded, the prince was a fair bit more of tolerant host than the noble he had crossed paths with. “Many would consider me a curiosity as you do, will you chide them all or simply the ones that stare and point?”

Quatre grinned at that, “Very funny.”

“Prince, Sir Mage?”

“Yes Taimain?” Quatre asked turning his attention to the female who had joined them.

Taimain smiled at her young prince before turning her pale blue almost silver eyes to the human seated across from him. “Sir Mage are you recovered?” The young man appeared well, coloring healthy, eyes clear and alert, that did not mean he was entirely well.

Trowa turned his dark gaze and focused on a tall and very pale elfin female, she was dressed in a simple navy blue tunic with long but tight sleeves over red brown leggings and dark brown boots. Long white hair was tied back into a thick braid that hung past her waist. Her pale eyes were warm if not concerned, a mother's eyes, “My magic has not fully returned but I am well Lady Healer.”

Taimian smiled relived, “That is good to hear.” Turning to her prince she bowed, braid shifting , “I am sorry to disturb you Prince.”

Quatre shook his head, as if the elder elf could ever be an unwelcome presence, “It is no disturbance.” Turning to Trowa he inclined his head to the elf the human had just officially met. “This is Lady Taimain our healing mistress.”

Taimain smiled down at the human who had nodded slightly at Quatre's introduction but said nothing. “It has been a while since there has been a human mage around for me to look after.”

Trowa frowned in thought as he considered this new elf's statement, “Oh?”

Centuries ago this holt had a few humans like you here, ones who did not judge us by stories and legends alone.” Taimain reached out touching darker skin lightly, “So very young with such old gentle eyes...forgive me?”

Trowa titled his head at the standing elf, “I do not mind being touched Lady Taimain, healer or not you are safe.”

“You gifts serve you well,” Taimain concluded with a smile laced with a hint of sadness.

“I would like to think so,” Trowa agreed, his instincts had served him well so far.

Taimain nodded, “I would like to see the days of old when our races did not fear and mistrust each other so. You give me hope child.”

Trowa shook his head, “I am nothing special.”

“Touched by a goddess' hand personally and you still say you are nothing special.” Taimain smiled knowingly and amused this time. “Such a humble thing you are.”

“You know of Tria Taimain?” Quatre asked curious to hear he thoughts on the goddess and her servants, Rashid had told him so very little and Trowa even less.

Taimain nodded as she reached out and took the moon and feather pendant in her hand, it had barely any weight to it. “I know all her bare her crest were chosen by her personally, and if any are foolish enough to try and pass for a chosen they are punished just as personally.” She released the pendant allowing it to settle soundlessly back into place, “You will stay and show others of my kind not all humans are jealous and fearful of us.”

“Humans often fear what they do not understand,” Trowa quoted the often said truth.

“And you understand us?” Taimain countered pale eyes locking with dark ones.

“I wish to try,” Trowa answered simply.

Taimain smiled with an approving nod, “Wise beyond your short years as the gentle prince is. He often asked me to tell him stories of humans but I fear I am a poor storyteller.”

Quatre shook his head, “I enjoyed them very much.”

“He is too kind,” Taimain dismissed with a grin. “Teach him your ways as you learns ours, he is young but willing.”

Trowa nodded, “I look forward to it.”

“That is good to hear,” Taimain smiled pleased as she straightened. “If you feel lightheaded seek me, sometimes those staves have lingering side-affects.”

Trowa nodded once more, “Understood.”

Taimain nodded before bowing, “Good day then you two.”

“So you've always been curious?” Trowa asked, children were often like that but some never grew out of it.

Quatre grinned, “Haven't you been?”

Trowa smirked, “I do not just resemble a cat in appearance.”

“I am sure,” Quatre teased back amused he did not mind the bantering. “Are you hungry?”

“Somewhat,” Trowa answered after a moment.

Quatre nodded as he got to his feet, “Come then, we shall show you how civilized people behave.”

Trowa chuckled as he rose, “I look forward to the lesson.”

**MONONOKETACHIDAKEMONONOKETACHIDAKE**

“So that is a human? He is rather cute,” A female elf with long black hair in a high ponytail commented.

“I _love_ his eyes, pity his ears aren't more cat like,” Honey blonde pigtails shifted as she sighed.

“What are you girls gabbing...High Ones!”

“Is he not lovely Martia?” The black haired elf asked turning to the older elf.

Martia glared at the human, “Human mages do not belong in holts unless they are in chains.”

“He's harmless, besides he is with the prince,”ponytail swayed as brown eyes turned back to the human.

“I do not trust him,” Martia muttered not at all happy.

Blue eyes rolled, “You don't trust any humans, he's just a baby.”

Martia turned her glare on the girl who looked no younger than the human did, “Oh stop your drooling girl he could drain you dry with one touch.”

“I wouldn't mind if he touched me,” Pigtails swayed as she titled her head, it would not be just once if she had her way.

Martia snorted in disgust, “Foolish infants.”

**MONONOKETACHIDAKEMONONOKETACHIDAKE**

“What are you smiling about?” Trowa asked since they were not exactly teasing each other, and no one else was close enough to entertain them unless elfin hearing was far better than he had been lead to believe.

“Those two seem to like you,” Quatre answered, he had been half watching the pair of girls since they had stared staring at Trowa. He knew they were harmless romantic types so there was no harm in them wondering they would do no more then possibly annoy Trowa. Trowa's visible eyes shifted towards where the girls were not exactly hiding, “You didn't notice them staring?”

Trowa glance trough long bangs at the pair, the blue eyed one looked like she was about to fall over if she leaned any farther forward, “No, I'm used to being stared at.” The elves were no threat to him so they were ignored, he had more interesting things to focus his attention on.

“Because of how you look?” Quatre ventured, humans and elves looked very similar so it did not surprise him Trowa had admires already.

“That, and I'm a mage and a rider,” Trowa was well aware of how others viewed his appearance, and for the most part he paid it little mind.

Quatre nodded, he was a prince so he knew how people watched everything he did because of what he was, “Do you mind the stares?”

Trowa gave a small shrug, “Not really, I guess I'm just used to them.”

“I dislike being stared at,” Quatre knew there was little he could do about them since people looked to their leaders but that did not mean he had to like them.

Trowa smiled before sipping his drink, “Shy people tend to.”

Quatre returned the smile before turning his attention to the dark brown haired elf who kept the holt feed, “Hello Martia.”

Brown eyes closed as she bowed her head, refilling the prince's glass, “Prince.”

“Tell me something?” Quatre asked turning his attention back to his human quest, Martia was not a fan of public praise beyond thanks.

“Such as?” Trowa prompted setting his glass back down.

Quatre smiled after considering his answer, “Anything.”

“Broad,” Trowa commented, nodding to Martia as she refilled his glass before setting the bottle down on the table, “Thank you.”

“Tell me a human story of our kind?” Quatre was curious about human stories in general so he might as well start with ones about his own kind.

Trowa frowned slightly, “Good or bad?”

“Good or bad elves or ending?” Quatre had no doubt Trowa had some of each, Quatre proffered more hopeful stories.

“Either,” Trowa answered before sipping his whine frowning in thought for a moment, “I remember one I have always wondered about.”

“Please tell me, I will be happy to correct any falsehoods?” Quatre wanted to know a story that had caught the human's curiosity. Trowa had already mentioned seeking them out because he was curious perhaps this story was the beginning.

Trowa nodded, “Stories tend to have those true or not. The story goes that left over magic from when elves were young had gone stagnant creating what we call change circles. Any animal trapped in one becomes a hideous beast that brings madness and death to any it comes across.”

Quatre sipped his wine, nodding as he set the glass back down, “We call them dark pools.” All elves knew of the masses of ancient corrupted magic that had festered and caused so much pain sadly not all in the distant past.

Trowa nodded slightly in acknowledgment, “The humans had few mages and the elves did not have the control they have now so many change beast rampaged until an elfin mage came along named Skywise.” Quatre frowned slightly but said nothing. “She taught the Gifted the secrets of magic and lead the assault on the monsters before falling in battle. Tria is said to have chosen her as she did me.”

“Skywise is one of the oldest of the High Ones, she taught us how to use their magics and when she died she became one.” Quatre was a little surprised to hear a human speak of Skywise, let alone as any sort inspiration or kindred.

“What are their names?” Trowa had only really heard of them refereed together, not that he spent much time with elves.

Quatre smiled at the question, Trowa was an outsider even if he was a respectful one, “Our gods had no names. Once they choose an elfin champion to imbue with with their power and they merge upon death. The High Ones are pure living magic merged with an elfin soul so nameless and named.”

Trowa nodded, it was a simple enough concept to follow, “So Skywise is a heavenly guardian now?”

“Yes, very simpler to Tria if what Rashid told me is true.” Quatre was more then happy to teach Trowa about the High Ones, he was a human who would appreciate some of their wisdom.

“Centaurs are not known to exaggerate,” Trowa commented, horses where a bit playful but honest beasts so it made perfect sense to him.

“I never heard of Tria before today but perhaps she did choose Skywise as well.” Quatre could not imagine being worthy to champion two different gods.

Trowa nodded, “Perhaps.”

Quatre titled his head, “I didn't know humans spoke of the High Ones.”

Trowa sipped his wine before tilting his head, “It is an old story from before the wars. Are those two suppose to be doing something?” Nodding his head at the pair he was mildly impressed they were still hunched over staring.

Quatre glanced at the pair, they did not seem to notice, “I do not believe so.”

“hm?” Trowa hummed leaning back, curious to see how long it would take for someone to chide them.

Quatre stood snatching the bottle from the table drawing dark eyes, “Though they should not stand there all day.”

Trowa nodded getting to his feet, “True.”

**MONONOKETACHIDAKEMONONOKETACHIDAKE**

“It must be nice being so free?” Quatre commented wishfully, sitting down on the edge of the bed Trowa was sitting on. He loved helping people, providing safe homes within the lands his house ruled over but Trowa could go where he wished and help whoever he found in need without having to care about politics.

Trowa shrugged as he set his empty glass down, “Free spirits need to be free or they fade and die.”

Quatre frowned having no counter to that, “That is so sad.”

Trowa smiled as he leaned backed against the headboard, “Do not pity my kind we find a to survive.”

“Like you?” Quatre was curious but he was not driven to wander the world endlessly, he did want to see more of it.

Trowa sighed softly, “I am very...stubborn.”

Quatre titled his head eyeing the human, “Are you all right?” Taimain had mentioned lightheartedness so he was concerned for a moment.

“hm? Just tried,” Trowa assured the elf as he bowed his head, nothing hurt so he was not concerned.

Quatre set his glass down next to Trowa's, “Should I get Taimain?” If Trowa said no he would trust the human since he liked the healer.

“No, I'm all right,” Trowa did not wish to bother the healer just because he had skipped some sleep and was paying for it now.

Reaching out Quatre took the human's chin gently, eyes closing as he sought out any lingering magic that may be hurting the human. “Martia.

“hm?” Trowa hummed recognizing the name but unsure of the context.

Quatre frowned annoyed, “It's nothing just get some sleep you will be all right.” Letting go of Trowa's chin he pressed a hand to his chest pleased when the human laid back. “Now is not the time to be stubborn,” Quatre reminded Trowa as he stroked soft hair as he brushed a few stray bangs back into place.

Trowa smiled at the fussing, “You worry too much.”

Quatre returned the smile, sleepy and teasing was a pleasant mix, “I always have.”

Trowa smirked a bit, “don't.”

Quatre sighed softly watching the human sleep peacefully for a long moment before standing and walking out.

**MONONOKETACHIDAKEMONONOKETACHIDAKE**

“What did you do?” Quatre demanded not even entertaining the idea Martia might be innocent for a moment.

“To the human?” Martia returned as she turned from the herbs she was mixing for some tea, “I did nothing.”

Dark teal eyes narrowed at the lie, Quatre did not suffer lairs well, “He was well now he is not.” Trowa was not in any danger but Quatre would not call him well regardless.

Martia tapped a finger off her chin as she poured hot water into a tall stoneware cup. “Oh, I must have forgotten dreamberry wine is not meant for humans, silly me.”

Quatre blinked, he had not even be aware of what he had been drinking it was just a type of whine to him, “What?”

Martia sighed exasperated, the prince meant well but he was a child, “He is only sleeping, a state in which he is harmless.”

“Trowa is a rider of Tria he is already harmless to our kind!” Quatre snapped annoyed by the elder elf not taking this seriously. This was not how you treated guests, especially not one who had done nothing to any of them save being curious.

“Says whom?” Martia muttered curious who was filling the young prince's head with such nonsense.

Quatre frowned at the challenge he would normally allow, his house did not rule through fear, “Rashid and Taimain. I have touched his mind, he would never harm one of us maliciously.”

Martia shook her head, “He is a human my prince, we sore off their race after the Great Wars. No good good comes from associating with their kind, especially mages.”

“Stop it!” Quatre shouted, Trowa had not hidden anything from him the darkness in his mind was no doubt form seeing the horrors all riders faced.

“You have seen human mage's handiwork and now there is one walking freely among us,” Martia muttered as she spooned some honey into her tea.

“He's not a Blood mage,” Quatre had seen some of what humans bent on power could do but Trowa was not like them, being human did not make one a monster.

Martia nodded as she sipped her tea, “Not yet, but they fall so easily.”

Quatre closed his eyes mentally raining in his anger at the flippant attitude, “And you are paranoid. If you act against him again you will be punished..”

Martia blinked taken aback, “You would side with a human mage over one of your own kind, a subject even?”

“When they are wrong and the human right yes I will,” Quatre answered coldly, not all humans were worthy of open trust but Trowa was.

“Master Quatre?” Rashid greeted as he walked up to the pair, his young charge visibly agitated.

“Hello Rashid,” Quatre greeted turning to his large lead protector and second father with a warm smile.

“Your friend?” Rashid did not see the human near and wondered where he might be.

Quatre glared at Martia, “She drugged him.”

Rashid blinked, he had attacked the human but that was before he knew the boy was no threat, “Mar really he is just a colt?”

Martia snorted, “Human children Rashid, you know what rabid beasts they can be.”

Rashid shook his head, “Tria never chooses the rabid to bare he mark so leave the child in peace.”

Martia snorted as she grabbed her tea, “Centaur guardians siding with human mages, bah.”

Rashid sighed letting the elf walk away muttering to herself, she had her reasons, “Is he all right?”

Quatre nodded, all things considered Martia had not done much harm it was more her mindset, “Sleeping only...I didn't even notice what we were drinking I was too enthralled by his stories.”

Rashid shook his head, “Humans have many. And those cursed berries will not harm him.”

Quatre nodded bowing his head, “I promised to protect him and already he has come to harm, some protector I am.”

Rashid lowered his large hands to slender shoulders, “My dear friend there are those who fear him even if a High One of yours had chosen him. He will will not blame for this."

“I do,” Quatre muttered even if Rashid was right he did not have to lime it, blind hate helped no one but evil in the end.

Rashid leaned down and rested his forehead on soft gold, “You are still so very young yourself.” Smiling warmly when Quatre raised his head he patted the boy's shoulders, “Go watch over your human friend, I will see the others are reminded he is no threat to them.”

Quatre nodded smiling, placing a pale hand over a darker one, “Thank you.”

Rashid bowed his head touching a pale brow with his own, “No need.”

**MONONOKETACHIDAKEMONONOKETACHIDAKE**

Feels strange finally having the first chapter of this typed up and posted, good but strange. You all can have fun playing guess which pilot will show up next in the comments, seriously go nuts.


End file.
